


Strawberry Pink

by bubble_bobb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Taeyong is awkward with people, but he somehow has a lot of friends. He's friends with almost everyone in his class, but there is one person that stands out. The boy is new, he came from Osaka, and he doesn't talk much. Taeyong isn't friends with him, but he wants to be. Maybe he wants something more than friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreob1tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/gifts).



> Idek what that summary is... don't ask me  
> ANYWAY  
> i hope you enjoy this <3  
> i am sorry for any mistakes  
> some of these chapters are going to be short but, i'll make sure to write longer('w')  
> Rated T for the language  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Btw: @oreob1tch : here it is, you wanted it. Don't kill me if it's not what you wanted, i'm sorry :'(

The school bell rang and the students stood up, the creaking of chairs filled the room together with the chatting between people. Yuta only huffed as he picked up his backpack and walked out of the classroom heading for his locker.

He accidently bumped into someone on his way out, he stepped back and looked at the person only to be met with someone he really didn't want to see. He only rolled his eyes and wanted to continue walking down the hall, but a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around

“Hey, i think you’re forgetting something, an apology perhaps?“

The person faked a laugh that made Yuta want to throw up

“Fuck off, Dongyoung“

He smacked the younger boy’s hand away from his shoulder and glared at him trough his thick lashes

“Aw, don’t act like you don’t like me“

The taller boy brought two of his fingers to the boy’s chin, tilting it up so that he can look into his eyes

“It’s not just that i don’t like you, i hate you, and seriously, fuck off“

The older hissed back at him, pulling away once more

 “Don’t fucking touch me“

The younger laughed loudly, looking around at the people around them. He then looked back at the shorter boy, wiping away a tear that escaped his eye from laughing. The older turned around and walked away, not wanting to look at the guy’s face anymore, or he would actually throw up from how much he hates him.

“It’s okay with me, but if you keep doing things like that, you won’t make any friends any time soon!“

Yuta clenched his fists, shaking his head slightly, he let out a deep sight and tried to smile but gritted his teeth at that, the smile falling of his face quickly.

**

Taeyong stood up, he looked aroud his eyes stopping at the slightly shorter male. He stopped everything for a second but soon remembering what was happening and putting his things back into his backpack.

When he looked back up, he couldn’t find him, his eyes scaned the whole room , but he wasn’t there. He picked his backpack up and tried to rush out of the room. He looked back at his seat while running, making sure he pushed the chair back. He was then stopped by something, or better, someone and he stepped back, looking up at the…. teacher?

“Oh my- E-Excuse me Mrs. Park, i didn’t mean to-“

The teacher rubbed her forehead and smiled 

“It’s okay Taeyong, i needed to talk to you anyway“

Taeyong flinched, the corners of his mouth dropping

“O-Okay“

The teacher’s face had a worried expression now as she looked at the student and opened her mouth to talk

“Are you in a rush?“

“N-No, i just-, it’s okay“

Taeyong smiled softly and nodded shyly


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter!  
> It's short, i'm sorry :(  
> Anyway hope you enjoy <3  
> Please leave feddback or kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> love ya <3

Taeyong rushed out of the room, looking around in the hall

_‘There‘_

His steps got faster and faster until he was running towards the slightly shorter boy that was standing by his locker

He got closer to the lockers, and just as he was trying to stop himself from running any more, his feet got tangled with a bench that was placed in front of the lockers , and he tripped, hitting the cold floor with his back.

“Seriously?!“

Yuta turned his head towards the sound, and he saw… no one? He looked down, and there he was, Taeyong, tangled with a wooden bench, trying to get up. He lauhed while he stapped closer to him, reaching his hand out for the boy to hold on.

“My God, are you okay?“

Taeyong nodded and hissed in pain as he stood up. He looked up at the boy and his cheeks quickly turned a light shade pink. The shorter male patted his shoulder and walked back to his locker. He placed all of his things inside and closed it.

“Okay Taeyong, now or never“

The shorter boy turned his head towards him and raised an eyebrow at him, his face wearing a confused expression.

“What was that?“

Taeyong’s head shot up, his face stoned.  _‘Did i really just say that out loud?!‘_ he shook his head and smiled awkwardly

“N-Nothing, i mean, something, Yuta, would you like to, um, hang out sometimes?“

He laughed awkwardly, face palmed himself on the inside the moment the words left his mouth, feeling as embarrassed as he possibly could

“Are you serious?“

Yuta looked at him in disbelief  _‘Is he making fun of me?‘_

“Is that a No?“

Taeyong smiled seepishly, his smile slowly fading when he saw Yuta’s expression haven’t changed even a little bit from the one he had earlier

“I’m sorry Yuta..“

The older boy looked down on his feet, his pink hair covering his face and his eyes starting to tear up. Yuta panicked when he saw the tears streaming down the other boy’s cheeks, he stepped closer to him and rested one of his hands on the boy’s shoulder, the other wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

“Hey, Hey, T-Taeyong, right?“

The older nodded slowly. Taeyong smiled a bit, he liked the way his name souned when Yuta said it, it sounded... different and more beautiful

“Okay, So, Don’t cry, i didn’t say didn’t want to now did i?“

Taeyong froze,  _‘Wait, he’s willing to go out with a guy?‘_ he looked up, hope in his eyes. Yuta thought that Taeyong looks like a puppy in that moment, the frown disappeared from his face and he truly smiled after a long time.

**

“So, Yuta, where would you like to go?“

The younger rolled his eyes and looked at the other boy, with narrow eyes

“You want to take me on date or what?“

Taeyong blushed a little while shaking his head intensely

“W-What? N-No! Silly“

He laughed awkwardly, making Yuta smirk at his cute actions. Yuta let out a small laugh as imagined Taeyong with puppy ears. His eyes shot open when he realized what he was thinking of. _'What the fuck is wrong with me'_ he said to himslef as looked at the other again

“Well, when i think about it, I’m craving some ice cream right now“

Taeyong looked up at the younger again, his eyes sparkling from joy. He nodded again, his lips tight together, creating a thin line. Yuta couldn't help but stare at the older and just... take in all of his features

“Ah, good choice" Taeyong nodded his head cutely "Let’s get some then, my treat!“

Yuta blushed slightly, shaking his head lightly in disagreenmant. _'No, he can't pay for me, he barely knows me'_

“T-Taeyong, I-“

“Ah Ah Ah, I said something, my treat means MY treat, okay? I don't mind, like at all“ 

Taeyong laughed, making Yuta's heart skip a beat. _'What is happening to me?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!  
> this is the last chapter! woo!  
> i hope you enjoy, i'm sorry for any mistakes  
> <3

“Which one do you want?“

Taeyong said, not looking up from the ice creams. Yuta bent down to look at them as well. He hummed before pointing to one of the flavours.

“That one looks pretty damn good“

Taeyong looked Yuta’s direction and then at the ice cream container.

“Strawberry? Okay!“

Taeyong giggled, making Yuta’s heart ache.

“I think i’ll get the cherry one, it looks delicious doesn’t it?“

Yuta shook his head in disagreement and laughed shortly after. Taeyong smiled as he stood straight again, saying his order.

**

“Okay here you go, enjoy your date“

Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other and blushed while looking away and mumbling a soft ‘not a date‘

 Both boys took their ice creams and thanked the tall boy behind the counter as they walked out of the store.

“Do you want to stay here or go somewhere?“

Yuta looked up from his cup, with a mouth full of ice cream and a spoon sticking out of his mouth. He smiled at Taeyong and pulled the spoon out of his mouth.  Taeyong laughed and asked again.

“I think that we should go somewhere else“

“Okay then“

**

The boys sat on a bench next to each other, the wind softly hitting their faces but the sun never leaving their backs.

Suddenly Taeyong handed Yuta his ice cream “Hold this for me please“. Yuta slowly nodded and looked at the ice cream _‘It looks pretty good‘_. Few seconds later Yuta found himself leaning closer to the cherry ice cream.

Yuta licked along the ice cream before he heard a cough. He looked at Taeyong and smiled widely. Taeyong giggled and reached his hand out.

“Can I have MY ice ceram?“

Yuta laughed awkwardly before handing Taeyong his cone. He looked into Taeyong’s lap, where he saw his phone and earphones. _‘Is he going to listen to music while he’s with me? I’m not surprised though‘_

“I’m gonna hold it myself this time“

Taeyong laughed while looking at Yuta

“I-I’m sorry Tae-“

“It’s alright, i don’t mean it in a bad way. Do you want to taste it again?“

Yuta only shook his head, getting a nod from the other as a responce

Taeyong plugged the earphones into his phone and took one into his ear, offering the other to Yuta. The younger looked at him with a questioning look, putting down the, ~~now empty~~ , cup. Yuta took the earbud and put it into his ear.

“I really want you to listen to this song“

Yuta nodded and looked at the older boy’s phone, watching him find the song.

“By the way, heh, Yuta. Have i ever told you that i send the best morning texts?“

Yuta slowly shook his head, as he looked at Taeyong with a confused face.

“But, i’m good at magic tricks as well.  Wanna see one?“

Yuta sat upright and nodded urgently

“Okay, now give me your phone and i’ll make my number appear“

Taeyong winked at Yuta and smiled, his smile slowly fading when he saw Yuta frown. The younger then laughed loudly making Taeyong giggle awkwardly.

“That was bad… like seriously“

Taeyong huffed cutely and crossed his arms. “Let’s just listen to the song“

The boys laughed and the older boy then played the song. Few seconds into the song and Yuta started nodding his head. “What is this song? It’s already good“

“It’s called my page by nct. Great song, right? My favourite“

Yuta nodded, his eyes traveling to Taeyong’s hands. Yuta then found himself taking one of Taeyong’s hands into his. Taeyong’s head quickly turned to the younger as he blushed slightly.

“You have really pretty hands Tae…“

Taeyong opened his mouth but quickly shut it when Yuta looked at him. _‘What the fuck did i just say?!‘_

Yuta raised one of his hands and brought it to Taeyong’s face. “You have ice cream on the corner of your lips“ the younger said as he wiped the ice cream from Taeyong’s face. Taeyong blushed even deeper, watching Yuta’s every move. _‘What am i doing?!‘_

 “Y-Yuta…“

“Tae… I… I’m sorry, i don’t know what’s wrong with me“

Taeyong turned his whole body to face Yuta and inhaled deeply while clenching his fists and opening them again

“Yuta… i have to tell you something…“

Yuta moved to face Taeyong as well and nodded “What is it?“

Taeyong leaned closer to the younger boy, but before he could open his mouth to talk again, plush lips were pressed against his. Taeyong’s eyes widened. His hands finding their way to Yuta’s neck as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck

Yuta rested his hands on  Taeyong’s hips as he pulled him closer. The younger pulled away after few minutes to not only take a deep breath but to look at Taeyong’s face as well. They looked at each other Yuta’s face having a shocked expression just like Taeyong‘s

_‘Now, seriously… what’s happening to me?‘_

_‘But, i feel like i want more‘_

Taeyong scanned the younger boy’s face before crashing his lips against the other’s again. They pulled away once again, after a bit longer this time

“What does this mean?“

Taeyong said as he dropped his head

“I don’t know Tae“

“Do you like me?“

Yuta looked aside noticing that Taeyong’s arms were still wrapped around his neck

“I do?“

“Because i know i do, i like you Yuta… so much actually“

Taeyong laughed as he tossed his head back to stop some of the tears that escaped his eyes, but to no avail

“Tae“

Taeyong shivered at the nickname again and closed his eyes

“Look at me, please“

Taeyong did as told and looked into Yuta’s chocolate brown eyes

“I don’t know what this is that i feel, i awlays thought i liked girls. But it never really felt… right? when i dated with some. And i feel different with you Tae, even when we kissed, it felt, way better than with anyone. And, i do think that i like you…“

Taeyong’s eyes started to tear up again as he smiled at the younger softly and nodded. One of Yuta’s hands left Taeyong’s hips and he brought it to Taeyong’s face and pushed the hair from his eyes behind his ear, wiping the tears away in process.

Taeyong slowly laid his head on Yuta’s chest, hearing the boy’s fast heart race. He giggled and closed his eyes.

“You know, Tae, when i think about it, i would appreciate the magic trick now“

Taeyong looked up at the younger and smiled widely making Yuta chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!  
> ...  
> don't mind me  
> anyway!  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Please leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's short, i know :( but, i'll write longer (hopefully)  
> please leave kudos or a comment, maybe? <3  
> love ya <3


End file.
